


Yu-Gi-Oh! Halloween Tree

by Toonwriter



Category: The Halloween Tree - Ray Bradbury, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toonwriter/pseuds/Toonwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi and his friends along with Kaiba and Mokuba go on a journey through time to learn the history of Halloween with their guide, Dr. Facilier and bring their friend Bakura, who's spirited away. Can the duelists rescue the former bearer of the Millennium Ring?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bakura's Sick!

Disclaimer: I own no characters in this fic. This story takes place after the first Yu-Gi-Oh! anime series.

Yu-Gi-Oh! Halloween Tree

Chapter 1: Bakura's Sick!

In a beautiful town, at a place called Domino City, many kids and teens, all in costumes, were heading around the city, going trick or treating.

Narrator: It was a good city by a big ocean and from Eurasia and a small set of three other islands. There wasn't so much wildernesses around that you couldn't see the town. On the other hand, there wasn't so much town around that you couldn't see and feel and touch the wilderness. In a town that's full of fences to walk on and sidewalks to skate on and the muted cries of laughter of boys and girls, full of costume dreams and pumpkin spirits, preparing for the greatest night of the year. Better than Easter. Better than Christmas...Halloween.

Near a few houses, some jack-o-lantern pumpkins were placed. At an apartment complex, a woman looked at someone digging through a closet. She was a brown-haired girl with emerald eyes. She wore rose earrings and at the moment, a black witch dress with a purple striped scarf, green socks, and black shoes along with a face mask of a green witch with pointy hat. She was known as Téa Gardner.

Woman: Téa, you're gonna raise the dead with all that racket down there.

Téa: Just looking for another broom, Mom.

Woman: You can always use the new vacuum cleaner.

Téa: (smirks) Ha-ha, very funny.

The girl tied the broom on the bike before she grinned.

Téa: Bakura's really gonna love this.

At a complex area, a boy with a man doctor was wrapping his son in bandages. He was a blond-haired boy with blue eyes. He wore white shirt under a green jacket, blue jeans, brown shoes, and at the moment, bandages. He was known as Joey Wheeler.

Joey: A little more on my arm. There, that's it. Oh, yeah, by the way, Dad, sorry about using up all your gauze.

Doctor: It's okay, Joey. I just hope no one needs any first aid tonight...or you have to go to the bathroom anytime soon.

He chuckled a bit.

Joey: Gotta go. Can't keep Bakura waiting. (calls) Come on, sis!

Voice: Coming, Joey!

Then, a long red-haired girl with amber eyes came in. She was wearing a blue-and-pink female sorcerer outfit, and she was wielding a blue wand with a yellow tip. This is Joey's little sister, Serenity Wheeler, dressed as the Dark Magician Girl.

Joey: Bye, Pop!

Serenity: Bye, Dad!

With that, the two left the area. At another house, someone in a monster costume was roaring and running around before stopping near the bathroom and looking at the mirror before lifting his mask. She was a long raven haired girl with violet eyes. He wore a long brown coat with a raised collar, a white buttoned shirt underneath, black jeans, and at the moment, a mask of a monster. He was known as Tristan Taylor.

Tristan: (grins) Hmmm, yeah. I bet I can even scare Bakura.

He growled a bit more. At a shop somewhere, someone was digging in the trunk as he got out a skeleton suit, grinning. He was a spiky tricolor-haired boy with blue eyes. He wore a blue suit and black shoes. He was known as Yugi Moto.

Yugi: Yugi Moto, you're one lucky boy tonight. And fortunately, on a night like this, you're gonna be a skeleton.

Female voice: Come on, Yugi! We're gonna be late!

Yugi: Coming, Rebecca!

Just then, he heard the bell ringing before yelping, quickly placing the suit over his normal outfit.

Yugi: Yipes! Bakura's gonna kill me for being late! (shouting) Come on, Rebecca!

Quickly, he left the area as a blond-haired girl wearing glasses came up. She wore a pink long-sleeved shirt with a blue skirt, white socks, brown shoes, and currently, a princess costume. This is Rebecca Hawkins, another friend of Yugi's.

Rebecca: (as she ran after Yugi) I'm right behind you, Yugi!

Outside, each kid at different areas ran out into the streets. At a house nearby, some kids rang the doorbell before it opened.

Kids: Trick or treat!

At another house, more kids in costumes were happily going door to door. All while as the kids continued, the six friends arrived to the center.

Yugi: (happily) All right, we made it!

Téa: This is gonna be great!

Tristan: I'm ready for the treats!

Serenity: Me too!

Joey: I bet Serenity and I'll get more candy than you do.

Tristan: (chuckles) Really? You and who else?

Joey: (glares playfully) Take that back!

The two laughed a bit as they grinned.

Yugi, wearing the skeleton mask, looked at them.

Yugi: Knock it off, you two. (notices) Wait, where's Bakura?

Serenity: He should've been here by now.

Tristan: He's never been late for Halloween in a million zillion years, even if he were to live that long.

Joey: I bet it's some kind of trick.

Yugi: (grins) Sure it is, but for once, let's surprise him.

Rebecca: Yeah! Come on!

With that, Yugi and Rebecca dashed off.

Yugi: Bakura!

The wind blew the leaves around as the four followed. As the narrator spoke, they ran through the neighborhood together.

Narrator: Ah, yes, Bakura Ryou. Some say that on the day he was born, all the soda pop bottles in the world fizzed over. He is also known as a great duelist like Yugi and the others. Bakura, who can yell louder, sing better and eat more popcorn. Bakura, the greatest duelist who ever lived.

Finally, they arrived to a neighborhood nearby.

Rebecca: (notices) There's his house.

At that moment, when the others arrived, Yugi lifted his mask, then gasped.

Yugi: Huh?!

Joey: Impossible.

Téa: It can't be!

Tristan: What?!

Serenity: Oh dear!

Rebecca: No way!

To everyone's shock, they noticed no decorations on the house.

Téa: Where are the Jack O'Lanterns?

Joey: And the decorations on the porch?

Yugi: Something's wrong, awfully wrong.

Finally, they arrived to where an ambulance truck was with a man named Seto Kaiba, two people who were parents, a boy named Mokuba, and a teenage man named Duke Devlin (who was dressed in Michael Jackson's Smooth Criminal outfit) watched.

Kaiba: I'm afraid you're too late, Yugi.

Yugi: What's wrong?

Duke: Bakura is sick.

A figure was placed in the stretcher while the family along with the men went inside the truck. Finally, the ambulance drove off.

Yugi: (worried) Oh, Bakura...

As the ambulance left the place, everything went dark.

(End of Chapter 1)


	2. Bakura Okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang decides to visit their friend at the hospital, though something strange is going on when they see what appears to be Bakura in the forest.

Chapter 2: Bakura Okay?

The six who watched the ambulance leave looked worried.

Téa: (notices) Guys, look at that!

To their notice, they saw a note on the door with Tristan looking at it.

Tristan: Oh my gosh! It's a note.

Joey: What's it say?

Yugi looked at it carefully.

Yugi: Hmmm. (reading) "Dear Yugi and friends,"

Tristan: "I didn't mean to spoil your Halloween."

Joey: "Off to the hospital."

Téa: "Something about appendicitis. Don't worry, signed..."

Group: (shocked) Bakura.

Kaiba: I'm afraid so. Mokuba, Duke and I got here before you did, and we called an ambulance.

Joey: Ya know, for a cold-hearted jerk, you have a big heart.

Kaiba: I know.

Téa: Wait a minute. Appendicitis?

Serenity: You could die from that, right?

Rebecca: If it's taken out as quickly as possible, you can't. I should know, because I'm a college student. Plus, it's only a minor surgery.

Yugi: (reading) "P.S. Go ahead without me. I'll catch up. Ready...set...go"?

Serenity: But we can't start Halloween without Bakura.

Joey: Yeah, especially since we still have plenty of time. After all, it's only 5:00 PM.

Tristan: And besides, without him, I hate to say it, it wouldn't be official.

Duke: Sorry, guys, but that's the way it goes.

Yugi: Wait, I have an idea. There's a shortcut to the hospital.

Tristan: (nervously) Oh, no, not... THAT shortcut!

Yugi: Come on, you all heard him! Ready...set...GO!!

He dashed off with his friends following.

Duke: (as he ran after Yugi and the gang) Don't leave me out of the fun!

Mokuba: (as he started following) Hey, wait up!

Kaiba: (likewise) Mokuba, don't go too far.

Téa got on the bike, then headed off. The nine headed through together.

Téa: Think Bakura is going to be surprised to see us, Yugi? He did say to start Halloween without him.

Yugi: It'll be worth it to see the look on his face.

At that moment, Téa's bike turned at another direction.

Téa: One side, coming through!

Yugi: (notices) Téa, wait! Stop! Wait up!

He hurried after her as did the other seven. Téa looked back for a moment before she yelped, stopping her bike before it stopped near a steep hill just as Yugi and Rebecca grabbed them. The brown-haired girl gulped as the two pulled her away. Finally, Joey and Tristan caught up with them before Kaiba pointed.

Kaiba: There, that's the shortcut.

They looked at the ravine area.

Tristan: Oh, not the ravine!

Rebecca: (concerned) Uh, do you happen to know any other shortcuts to choose from, Yugi?

Tristan: Rebecca does have a point there...I think.

At that moment, Mokuba noticed something below.

Mokuba: Hey, what's that?

The rest of the group noticed as well with Yugi pointing.

Yugi: Hey, what did I tell you? Look, it's Bakura!

To their shock, they saw a figure running down through the woods.

Yugi: (shouts) BAKURA!!

Serenity: Hey...I can see right through him. Could he be...?

Duke: Don't jump to conclusions, Serenity.

Joey: Yeah, it's probably just this funny moonlight doing it.

Yugi: The important thing is that he isn't sick.

Mokuba: But what about the hospital?

Yugi: Guys, don't you get it? It was a joke all the time! The ambulance, the note on the door. What a trickster!

Kaiba: Impossible! Duke, Mokuba and I were with him the whole time and he was extremely sick when we stuck by him.

Mokuba: (worried) That's what worries me. What if he already died and we're just seeing him ghost?!

Duke: No, it can't be!

However, Yugi only shouted.

Yugi: Hey, Bakura! You sure had us fooled. Where's your Halloween costume?

He only continued dashing through the woods.

Yugi: Hey, Bakura, wait up!

He began following after him.

Joey: (frowns) Not you, too, Yugi. Come on, Tristan.

Tristan nodded as the two headed down. Téa, however, watched the bottom ravine, gulping and closing her eyes. Quickly, she rode downward before following the others, with the rest of the group following as well. As the narrator spoke next, the group continued through the woods, following after where the figure went.

Narrator: The ravine...the ravine is filled of varieties of darkness, night, shadows, toad eyes and raven beasts. The ravine, birthplace of wild mushrooms, pale toadstool, whispers and drippings, which call, 'come, stay, linger and hide...hide here forever. Never go, stay...stay...'

At that moment, Serenity yelped as she was grabbed by a branch, with Joey Tristan noticing.

Joey: Serenity! Hang on, sis!

Quickly, Joey snapped the branch, breaking his sister free. Téa panted as she rode through the muddy area. Finally, Yugi, ahead, came up to a hill, noticing something.

Yugi: Huh? What the-!?

Then, the other eight ran up and caught up with Yugi. To their shock, they saw something very surprising.

Tristan: Whoa...now, you know I never believe in haunted houses, but that sure looks like one haunted house to me.

Kaiba: As much as I hate to admit it, Taylor... I think you're right.

To their notice, they saw what appeared to be a spooky and creepy old house, with clouds swirled all around it and stoned gargoyle statues on it.

Narrator: Ah yes...the house looked as if it had been cut out of black marvel with so many chimneys, the roof seemed a vast cemetery. Each flew signifying burial place of some old forgotten god of fire.

End of Chapter 2


	3. The Halloween Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang meets with Dr. Facilier as they learn that Bakura's a ghost and he's going for a pumpkin shaped like himself in a Halloween Tree!

Chapter 3: (The Halloween Tree)

They looked at the place with Yugi smirking a bit.

Yugi: Man, this is the best prank Bakura ever played.

Téa: (frowns) But it's not fair. He's gonna trick or treat ahead of us.

She began to ride the bike toward the house.

Joey: Yeah, Bakura always gets the most candy.

He began to follow with the brown-haired boy looking concerned.

Tristan: But guys, that house is haunted.

Yugi, however, only followed his friends.

Yugi: Darn right. Otherwise, why would Bakura lead us to it?

Tristan: (gulps) Oh, yeah.

Kaiba: We should investigate and see if it's really haunted or not.

With that, the rest of the group quickly followed as well. They ran across the field and to the stairs of the house before looking at the gigantic steps.

Yugi: (amazed) Whoa.

Serenity: Oh my gosh!

The spiky-haired King of Games looked seriously at the place, but as he prepared to take the first step, he yelped, noticing the stairs starting to move rapidly. The group backed away when the stairs stopped moving.

Mokuba: (nervously) This really is a haunted place.

Kaiba: (puts his arm around Mokuba) Don't worry, Mokuba. I'm right here.

Yugi began to walk up the stairs slowly.

Téa: This is no time to hold back, Yugi.

Tristan: Huh?

Téa: (grins) Remember? Ready, set, GO!

The group with the worried Kaiba ran up the stairs quickly and fast while the winds blew and unknown to any of them, the eyes of the statue opened, glancing, as the nine arrived, panting. They sighed in relief before noticing a head-shaped knocker on the door.

Duke: Hey, it's a Marley knob.

Serenity: Huh?

Duke: You know, a Christmas Carol, Scrooge & Marley.

Yugi: So, who's gonna knock?

Tristan: (pointing) You.

Yugi: (yelps) No way, Tristan!

Téa: I ain't knocking.

Joey: I'm afraid to touch it.

Rebecca: Okay then, I'll do it.

The girl then lifted the nose of the knocker as growling was heard. She yelped, letting go before everything began shaking. Steam blew around the floor and the winds blew faster with the wind compass blowing around. To their notice, parts of the porch along with the stairs broke in pieces.

Tristan: (annoyed) Oh, great! Now you've done it, Nerd Girl!

Voice: Enter...

To their shock, when they turned, they saw the door open by itself. As it opened, the winds picked up and tried sucking the nine in. Then, a tornado headed their way before it became winds, blowing all nine toward the house with the group trying to hold on.

Tristan: Oh no.

All: AHHHH!!

Joey was blown, nearly knocked off his feet before holding onto the side. Unfortunately, everyone else was forced to let go as they were all blowing inside, though Yugi held the doorside and grabbing Tristan with Téa grabbing Joey's leg. Finally, they were completely blown inside.

Group: AHHH!!

The group crashed to the floor with the dogs groaning, getting up as they gasped, watching the door slam shut. They looked around before Rebecca gasped, pointing as she screamed in fear.

Rebecca: Guys, look!!

To their shock, they saw something come out of the shadows, glaring at them seriously. He was an African-American man with purple eyes, a thin mustache, a gap between his front teeth, long, boney fingers and lanky arms and legs. He wore a top hat with a purple feather in it and a skull. Under his top hat, Facilier has a huge hairdo to fit in his hat. He also wore a necklace with two crocodile teeth, a dark maroon undertaker tailcoat and black pants, white spats over black shoes, a purple vest under his coat that doesn't entirely cover his midriff and a red cummerbund. He was also wielding a cane with a purple globe on top. He was known mostly as Dr. Facilier.

Dr. Facilier: (glares) Why have you disrupted me and my business?

He walked toward the nine as Serenity spoke nervously.

Serenity: Uh... please sir, trick...

Group: ...or treat?

The man took out a watch which had an hourglass attached to it, frowning.

Dr. Facilier: Oh, I really have no time for this.

Téa: But sir, it's Halloween and-

Dr. Facilier then spoke as he came up to the group, glancing at them.

Dr. Facilier: So you tricked me, is that it? What would a treat be then, eh?

Yugi: Well, uh, we saw our friend coming in. If you let him out, that would be a treat.

Group: Yeah.

Dr. Facilier glared to the chair wobbling slightly.

Dr. Facilier: (to Yugi) Who are you?

Yugi: Name's Yugi, Yugi Moto.

Dr. Facilier: Know why you're wearing bones, boy? Bah, I didn't think so.

Dr. Facilier: (to Joey) And you?

Joey: Joey Wheeler's da name, and-

Dr. Facilier: Why so dressed up in an ancient mummy's rags? Hmm? Time's up!

He glanced at Tristan as he frowned.

Dr. Facilier: And you, the punk.

Tristan: Me, sir?

The mask was pulled down slightly.

Dr. Facilier: Why a monster's face?

Tristan: Hey, don't do that!

He removed the mask, frowning.

Dr. Facilier: (to Téa) And what about you, girl?

Téa: Téa Gardner!

As that happened, Tristan noticed the chair moving slightly. Then, to Téa's shock, she felt her witch dress being lifted up, revealing Téa's outfit underneath being a light green sleeveless buttoned shirt with yellow collar, pink and blue bracelets, navy shorts with a light blue belt, white thigh-high socks, and blue platform sandals.

Dr. Facilier: Why are you wearing a costume of a witch? No thoughts, eh?

The girl quickly fixed her witch dress.

Dr. Facilier: (annoyed) I'm wasting my breath. All dressed up for All Hallow's Eve, but you don't know why, what or even where. Pity.

He began to furiously march away from them.

Yugi: And you sir...who are you?

Dr. Facilier: Oh yes, of course. A tip of the hat from Dr. Facilier.

He then took out a card, giving it to the group.

Dr. Facilier: (grins) How y'all doing?

The group read the card as Kaiba looked suspiciously at the Shadow Man.

Dr. Facilier: Does that name clarify to you, kids, hmm? Does it ring?

He chuckled a bit in amusement.

Dr. Facilier: But I have work to do tonight. No treats, only trick!

Thunder roared as Serenity yelped in fear.

Dr. Facilier: So if you'll excuse me, I'm on a quite of tight schedule.

Just then, Tristan yelped, losing his balance before tripping backward. At that moment, before the chair could fall, someone jumped out of behind the chair, with Tristan gasping in shock as did Dr. Facilier, noticing him reaching for Tristan. He was a long, spiky white-haired boy with long strands and blue eyes. He wore a blue opened shirt over a blue and white horizontally striped t-shirt, whitish blue jeans and dark blue shoes. At the moment, his skin was blue and he looked transparent. His name was Bakura Ryou.

Tristan: Bakura! (gasps) Oh, man! You're a ghost!

Kaiba: I knew there was something odd when I saw him running through the streets.

Dr. Facilier: So, there you are!

The white-haired boy ghost yelped, quickly dashing off.

Dr. Facilier: Stop! We still have our appointment, you and I!

However, Bakura quickly dashed out through the window.

Dr. Facilier: (glares) Now see what you've done!

They watched as Bakura was dashing around the house.

Group (minus Kaiba): Bakura! Over here!

Kaiba: Bakura!!

The door opened before the nine quickly headed outside. As they followed, Téa yelped, noticing the witch dress tangled before she removed the dress and mask completely, leaving only the witch medallion. Finally, the nine stopped, yelping before they saw a giant tree filled with many jack-o-lanterns.

Group: Whoa!

Mokuba: (amazed) There must be a million of them!

Tristan: Pumpkins!

Téa: (shocked) Look at them all!

Yugi: A pumpkin tree.

Dr. Facilier's Voice: No, a Halloween tree!

They looked up, noticing Dr. Facilier standing at the tower as he rose his arm, showing the group many pumpkins.

Narrator: The pumpkins on the tree were not mere pumpkins; each had a face sliced in it; each face was different. Every nose was a weirder nose, every mouth smiled hideously in some new way. A thousand grimaces, and twice times the thousand glares of fresh cut eyes. Each blink held the rim of holiday spirit of years gone by.

All while Bakura peeked, then ran toward the tree as the group noticed.

Yugi: Bakura, where are you going?

Joey: We're over here!

Téa: Why is he going up the tree?

He climbed up the tree as he was heard groaning in pain as he climbed.

Dr. Facilier: (glares) Oh, bother! Now stay out of there!

He looked at Dr. Facilier growling in anger.

Serenity: No, Bakura! It's too high!

Duke: Come down from there! What are you-

Kaiba: (gasps) Guys, look!

The man pointed to one pumpkin at the top of the tree as they watched. There, they saw a pumpkin shaped similar to Bakura of some sort dangling and about to break.

Joey: (gasps) That pumpkin!

Yugi: It looks just like Bakura!

As he jumped to the specific branch, three pumpkins fell down and landed safely on a pile of leaves. Dr, Facilier growled in anger with his hands glowing. Then, strong winds began blowing as Yugi quickly removed his mask and part of her costume, revealing only his trademark outfit.

Rebecca: Come on, we've got to help him.

They hopped over the porch fence, heading to the fence.

Dr. Facilier: (notices) Kids, sir, no! No more interference!

However, the group began climbing.

Kaiba: Hang on, Bakura.

Téa: Don't move!

The pumpkins began flickering while Wheez almost grabbed for Bakura, only to miss as she almost reached for the pumpkin.

Dr. Facilier: (glares) You've had your fun, boy. Don't touch that!

Bakura: (glares) Too late, Shadow Man!

He snatched it quickly, holding onto it tightly.

Bakura: Gotcha!

Dr. Facilier: (frowns) It belongs to me, bring it here!

Bakura: No! I won't let go of my life!

Then, he quickly jumped toward the leaves.

Yugi: BAKURA!!

They watched as the boy ghost landed inside the leaves.

Dr. Facilier: (furiously) Inexcusable! Inexcusable behavior!

Thunder flashed as the group shouted, trying to run toward the leaves. They began digging into the leaves for a moment.

Serenity: Where are you?

Joey: Oh man!

Téa: Bakura!

The furious man waved his arms before winds blew the leaves rapidly, which turned into a tornado, leaving only the ten on the ground.

Rebecca: Bakura melted!

Yugi: (looks around) Where did he go?

They watched in horror as the group gasped, noticing the tornado flying away with the white ghost.

Bakura's Voice: (in tornado) HELP ME! HELP MEEEEEEE!!

(End of Chapter 3)


	4. Trip Through Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang is now asked by Dr. Facilier to travel with them to catch Bakura, making a kite while going back in time!

Chapter 4: (Trip Through Time)

The group looked horrified, watching the tornado carrying the ghostly boy.

Dr. Facilier: NOOOOO!! Bother, bother, bother, I say!

He quickly dashed down below to the ground.

Dr. Facilier: (glares) Do you have any idea what you've done?! Now my entire night schedule is thrown off!

Yugi: What did you do to Bakura, Dr. Facilier?

Rebecca: Yea, tell us!

Kaiba: Where'd you send him?

Dr. Facilier: (frowns) Oooh, I didn't send him anywhere, Skeleton.

Téa: (glares) Where is he?

Others: Yeah!

Dr. Facilier: Huh, he must've not liked my company, so she escaped. (angrily) Escaped, I might add, with a pumpkin that is my property!

Yugi: Well then, Basil- Drasil- Facial- gah! I hate getting names mixed up.

Dr. Facilier: (annoyed) Dr. Facilier. But you may just call me the Shadow Man, if you wish.

Yugi: Whatever your name is, Shadow Man, you bring our friend back right now!

They looked at the tornado blowing around with the wind.

Dr. Facilier: Huh, if only life were that easy. (ponders) Hmmm, by now, Bakura's escaped to the undiscovered country. There's no telling how long it will take me to find him.

Mokuba: (shocked) What?! Find him?

Serenity: You mean he's lost?!

Yugi: Can we go with you? We can help.

Dr. Facilier: Impossible! You've helped quite enough already! Thank you!

Tristan: But anything's possible on Halloween, right?

Dr. Facilier: (glares) Oh really? And what do (pointing) YOU know about Halloween? Nine meddlers barging into my house, blundering into my business not even knowing why!

Kaiba: (frowns) Watch it, bub.

Dr. Facilier: (pointing) You dressed as a skeleton, witch, mummy or...

He stopped for a moment, beginning to ponder with a grin.

Dr. Facilier: Hmmm...wait just a minute. It is a long trip and it's hours before dawn, so I...

He looked at his huge pocket watch, glancing.

Dr. Facilier: I mean, WE should have enough time if we fly fast enough...

All: Yes?

Dr. Facilier: (raising his arms) And far enough...

All: (nods) Yes, yes?

Dr. Facilier: (smirks) We might be able to catch Bakura, grab his pumpkin fire soul, and have a scavenger hunt as well! So you can find out who you are, what you are made of, and retrieve your Bakura at the same time.

That got the group looking at each other, thinking about the situation.

Dr. Facilier: (grins) Well, will you come with me to solve three mysteries in one?

Group (minus Kaiba): Yes!

Dr. Facilier: (grins) What fun then! The undiscovered country, it is!

Kaiba: I don't think you people should listen to him. That man's obviously a liar. I suggest we find some other way to-

As he cut him off, the Shadow Man shouted as he began to sing.

Dr. Facilier: (singing, glares) **_Don't you disrespect me, little man!_**

Kaiba: (annoyed) Little?

Dr. Facilier: (singing) **_Don't you derogate or deride._**

**_You're in my world now,_ **

**_Not your world_ **

**_And I got friends on the other side!_ **

Voices: **_He's got friends on the other side..._**

Joey: (scared) What's dat?! What's dat?!

As he shouted that, he jumped onto Kaiba's arms, much to his annoyance.

Dr. Facilier: That's an echo, Joey. Just a little something we have here in Domino City, a little parlor trick. Don't worry.

Rebecca: Where're you going at?

Dr. Facilier: Well, little lady, let me elucidate while you ruminate.

As Kaiba put Joey down, the Shadow Man then started dancing a bit as he sang.

Dr. Facilier: (singing) **_Step up to my table_**

**_Put your minds at ease_ **

**_If you relax, it will enable me to do anything I please_ **

**_I can read your future_ **

**_I can change it 'round some, too_ **

**_I'll look deep into your heart and soul_ **

Then, the man pointed his can to Kaiba as he spoke.

Dr. Facilier: You do have a soul, don't you, Kaiba?

Kaiba: Of course I do, mister. What do you think I am, an idiot?

Dr. Facilier: Good.

Then, he posed a bit as he resumed singing.

Dr. Facilier: (singing) **_Make your wildest dreams come true!_**

The man brought out a small box.

Dr. Facilier: (singing) **_I got voodoo_**

**_I got hoodoo_ **

**_I got things I ain't even tried!_ **

On 'tried', he opened the box, and a geyser of fire erupted from it, making the group, except Kaiba, yell out in surprise and alarm.

Dr. Facilier: (singing) **_And I got friends on the other side..._**

Voices: **_He's got friends on the other side!_**

The song then ends as lightning flashes while Dr. Facilier laughed.

Joey: Now that was scary.

Duke: Big time.

Dr. Facilier: (pointing his cane) Now feast your eyes, a thousand Halloweens wait out there to swallow us whole!

They looked at the abandoned barn nearby.

Dr. Facilier: That barn and on the sides of the barn, the makings of an October kite! Do you see?

They looked carefully at the abandoned farm with thunder and lightning flashing about.

Dr. Facilier: (grins) This way, skeleton! This road, mummy! This fence, witch! This meadow, monster! This path, everyone!

The ten came through the area, looking at the area.

Dr. Facilier: (eagerly) Do you see?! Do you see?!

As the narrator spoke next, the group looked at many old posters attached to the barn.

Narrator: And they did see. They saw a poster-papered tapestry of circus beasts, pasted on the barn's side years ago. It was as if the captured animals were waiting to be released.

The group muttered and stared in amazement.

Tristan: (stunned) Oh my gosh.

Dr. Facilier: (grins) Let's build a kite then, shall we?

Kaiba: (glares unimpressively) How do we do that?

Dr. Facilier: It's quite simple, really.

The man held out his hand as he spoke.

Dr. Facilier: Shake my hand. Come on, Kaiba. Won't you shake a poor sinner's hand?

Kaiba glanced suspiciously at the man, but then, reluctantly, he took his hand and shook it slowly.

Dr. Facilier: Yeees!

As he said that, the man shot some lightning from his fingertips onto the wood. They watched as the wood began forming, to shape itself like a cross with barbed wires tangling itself around the kite.

Dr. Facilier: (singing) Are you ready?

Then, to the group's shock and alarm, some voodoo dolls and tiki masks appeared out of nowhere as they sang.

Chorus: (singing) **_Are you ready?_**

Dr. Facilier: (singing) **_Are you ready?_** (to the group, speaks) Time for you to help.

Joey, Téa, Rebecca and Serenity came to the posters and as Dr. Facilier snapped his fingers, all of a sudden, the lion in the poster began to move and roar at them.

Dr. Facilier: (singing) **_Transformation central!_**

Chorus: (singing) **_Transformation central!_**

The group gasped a bit with thunder circulating the posters, with many roars of different animals heard. As the narrator continued, the papers began flying away from the building, with the posters torn and forming all over the area where the kite prop was.

Narrator: They've seized huge rolls of animals from the weathered walls. They tore off patches of fangs, stripes of piercing eyes, and sheaves of claws and tails. The unshackled beast cried and assembled in freed leaps and bounds.

Dr. Facilier: (singing) **_Reformation central!_**

Chorus: (singing) **_Reformation central!_**

Dr. Facilier: (singing) **_Transmogrification central!_**

**_Can you feel it?_ **

**_We're changin'_ **

**_We're changin'_ **

**_We're changin', all right!_ **

**_I hope you're satisfied_ **

**_But if you ain't, don't blame me!_ **

The group watched while the man and the voodoo dolls began pulling the ropes, with the wind becoming strong, making the giant animal kite start to fly.

**_You can blame my friends on the other side!_ **

Chorus: (singing) **_You got what you wanted!_**

**_But you lost what you had!_ **

Then, Dr. Facilier laughed derisively as lightning strikes.

Chorus: (singing) **_Hush..._**

Tristan: Whoa! Did not see that coming.

The two pulled hard, grunting a bit.

Yugi: (concerned) Will it fly us?

Dr. Facilier: (grins) I thought you've never asked.

They pulled hard on the ropes before the kite began lifting in the air with the beast kite roaring. The animals, holding the rope, grunted, flying around, though they noticed the kite flying rapidly and crooked.

Rebecca: It won't fly straight.

Yugi: (realizes) A tail! We need a tail.

The King of Games ran up to the fence, climbing up it before trying to grab the kite. When it flew and almost hit him, the spiky boy grabbed the bottom. Just then, he with the kite began flying, though now more straight with Yugi grinning and the kite roaring.

Dr. Facilier: Right, boy! Who else for the tail?

Rebecca: (eagerly) I'm next!

She began dashing off with Joey, Téa and Tristan following.

Téa: Not before me!

Kaiba: I'm not sure about this.

Mokuba: (as he dashed off) Come on, Seto!

Kaiba: (as he followed Mokuba) Mokuba, wait! Grab onto my shoulders tightly so you won't fall off!

Just as the others grabbed Yugi, Mokuba grabbed ahold of Kaiba's shoulders.

Mokuba: Gotcha, Seto!

Kaiba: Good. And whatever you do, do not let GOOOO!!!

As Kaiba shouted 'GOOOO', the others, as the tail, began flying very high and straight with the laughing Dr. Facilier, holding the rope, following.

Dr. Facilier: Ha-ha-ha-ha! Fly! Ha-ha-ha-ha! FLY!

Finally, as the kite was going airborne, Dr. Facilier, running, tied a rope onto his torso, holding onto the rope. Finally, he, too, was lifted up as the roaring kite with the ten flew up in the sky. As they kept flying higher, Duke shouted.

Duke: Rebecca, just don't look down!

Rebecca, however, looked down, yelping as she saw the city below.

Rebecca: AAAH! I just remembered: I hate heights!

Duke: (sweatdrops) I warned you.

She quickly closed her eyes, shouting the multiplications.

Rebecca: 2x2 is 4, 4x4 is 16...

As she continued, the group flew passed the clock tower, then passed many houses with the kids continuing their trick or treating, not noticing the giant kite. As they kept flying, Rebecca kept multiplying.

Rebecca: ...256 is 65,500...

Mokuba: (gasps) Guys! (pointing while still holding onto Kaiba) Look! Bakura!

Duke: What?

Joey: (notices) It IS Bakura!

Tristan: Bakura!

Rebecca: 74-(notices) Bakura!

There, they saw the ghostly boy flying inside the wind, still clutching onto his pumpkin.

Yugi: (stunned) Bakura! Where's he going?

The man, now flying a bit closer to them, looked seriously.

Dr, Facilier: Not where, when! Four thousand Halloweens ago. Bakura, with my pumpkin, has gone ahead, or should I say, past.

They noticed many red clouds with thunder swirling about before they went through the portal with everything flashing about. As they continued through, they passed the moon going through many eclipses/dark side circular motions while the narrator continued.

Narrator: The moon began to blink. Faster and faster, it began to wax, to wing, until a thousand times over it flickered, and then flickering changed the landscape below.

The group continued flying through the area, looking shocked with the land changing as flickering continued. Finally, when it was all done, the king of games gasped, noticing where they were.

Yugi: Egypt! But it's brand new! (realizes) That means, we've really gone back in time; four thousand years!

Dr. Facilier: Yes, and miraculously, an old friend of yours and his kingdom lived that long after concealing everyone in a Millennium Item.

Duke: A Millennium Item? But they're all sealed away!

Dr. Facilier: Ah, but not a thousand years since that day.

Kaiba: A thousand years ago from the day a king sealed himself and everyone in a Millennium Item? (realizes) Wait! Then that means...

Yugi: Pharaoh! I'm going to see Atem again!

Dr. Facilier: Yes! It's time to get you two back together! Come! The pharaoh Atem awaits!

Just then, without warning, the kite began flying toward the ground as the nine began screaming. As they screamed, the kite was dragged to the sand, being ripped to pieces before crashing. After a moment, when they recovered, despite groaning, the Shadow Man, using his coat to fly downward, landed near them. Then, to their notice, they saw a small town by the pyramids.

Mokuba: Man, this is one crazy adventure.

Unknown to the group, a figure, riding on a horse, was watching them in surprise.

Figure: Yugi! 

(End of Chapter 4)


	5. Joey's Mummy Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When arriving to Egypt, the duelists learn the brief history on what the mummies represent within the Egyptian time period while continuing their pursuit on finding Bakura. Along the way, they reunite with an old friend.

Chapter 5: (Joey's Mummy Lesson)

Near the Egyptian homes, two Egyptians lit the door candles while gifts were placed on the ground. As that happened, many wandering spirits flew around while two of them noticed the group arriving. They yelped, quickly moving away with Tristan gasping.

Tristan: Oh, man.

Mokuba: A-a-are those real live ghosts?

Dr. Facilier: They prefer being called spirits.

Téa: Trying to get into those houses?

Dr. Facilier: True.

Yugi: And the food on the porches is for them?

Dr. Facilier: (nods) Seems so.

Duke: Why, it's good ol' fashioned trick-or-treat.

They walked around the area with Joey looking around.

Joey: Four thousand years ago?

Dr. Facilier: (nods) Yes, imagine that.

Voice: Who's there?! 

The group turned towards the voice in alarm before they saw the cloaked figure.

Figure: What are you doing here? This is my kingdom. How dare you trespass on these grounds!

Yugi's eyes widened in shock on recognizing the voice.

Yugi: (shocked) Atem?!

Figure: (notices, shocked) Yugi?! Guys?!

The figure removed his cloak, revealing himself to be a man who looked just like Yugi, only older. He had brown skin and he wore sandals, a black tank top, gold jewelry, white pants and a purple cape. He also wore a golden upside-down pyramid with the Anubis Eye symbol around his neck, and had the same hairstyle as Yugi. He was none other than the pharaoh of 5000 years ago, Atem.

Joey, Serenity, Tristan, Duke, Rebecca and Mokuba: Pharaoh!!

Atem: What are you doing here? I was about to have a party in my honor!

Téa: We're learning about the secrets of Halloween.

Joey: And we're searching for Bakura.

Atem: Bakura? You mean he's here, too?

Duke: Yeah. In spirit, anyway. If we don't get him back, he might die!

Atem: Then I shall help you find him. It'll be like old times again. Besides, I missed you all.

Mokuba: We missed you, too, Atem.

Just then, Yugi gasped, noticing a familiar spirit boy near a mummy.

Yugi: (pointing) Look there! That ghost-uh, spirit.

Dr. Facilier: Shhh. Quiet. (smirks) Let's sneak up on him.

Just as one of the spirits was drinking and Bakura prepared to take a piece of meat, he heard his friends.

Yugi: Bakura!

Joey: Hold on!

Téa: Wait!

Tristan: Bakura, here we are!

Atem: (notices) Guys, wait!

Kaiba: No!

The spirit vanished with Bakura gasping in fear. Quickly, he entered the house.

Serenity: Hurry, after him!

Quickly, they followed before Dr. Facilier opened the curtain, noticing four people named Seto [the Sorcerer], Teana, and Jono with the last one shadowed in the dark nearby.

Teana: (grins) Enter. Sit. You are all welcome.

Téa: (surprised) Hey, that's us!

Atem: Ah, Teana, Jono, Seto! It's good to see you. I was bringing my friends here to celebrate.

The others looked at Dr. Facilier, whom only nodded. They entered before sitting down. The group was then given some strange food while Rebecca and Duke, looking at the soup, looked a bit disgusted.

Rebecca: Ugh!

The others, noticing as well, passed it down before Tristan, noticing a mummy, gasped in shock.

Tristan: Wah!

Duke: Oh, holy cow! Who the heck is that mummy?

Atem: (sadly) Shimon Muran, my old mentor.

Jono: (quietly) Just don't make a fuss.

Mokuba: He doesn't look very good.

Teana: Oh, don't worry, he's been dead for quite some time now.

Rebecca: So... what's he doing here?

Kaiba: That's a good question.

Some drinks were poured into goblets.

Seto: Once a year, at the feast of the ghosts, we invite him out to sit with us.

He pointed to an empty coffin as the mortals gulped a bit.

Duke: Now I'm GLAD I don't live in Egypt or a Mayan temple.

Teana: Eat.

Dr. Facilier: (smirks) Don't you wish we had a custom like this back home? Hmmm? He-he-he. Dinner for the dead.

Serenity finally screamed in fear when she noticed the mummy nearby her.

Serenity: AAAHH!!

Duke, noticing Serenity screaming, went to her.

Duke: Don't worry, Serenity, I'm here for you. That mummy's only dead, he can't-

Just then, they tripped, yelping before some of the pots were knocked to the ground. To their shock, they saw a familiar gasping boy quickly trying to hide from them.

Dr. Facilier: (notices) What?!

The ghostly boy continued to run.

Group: Bakura!

He ran through the curtains, heading outside once more.

Atem: I see him!

Dr. Facilier: Well, children, seems we won't have time for dessert.

Kaiba: (dryly) I hate to ask: What's the dessert?

Dr. Facilier: From what I can tell, basbousa with semolina as the key ingredient...with vinegar, too.

Rebecca: (disgusted) I rather pass.

Some: We're with you.

Atem: I'm not much of a fan of basbousa myself. I'll go with you.

Seto: Be careful, pharaoh.

Atem: Don't worry, I will.

The group looked at the mummy once more before they (except Kaiba and Atem) screamed, running outside. Outside, as the spirits continued with gift getting, the group ran quickly.

Yugi: Come on, Dr. Facilier!

Rebecca: He's getting too far ahead!

Just then, the two noticed Dr. Facilier nowhere while they quickly stopped.

Yugi: Huh?

Rebecca: Where'd he go?

Atem: (notices, points) Everyone, look!

To their shock, they saw Dr. Facilier holding his cape out like a vampire bat, laughing wickedly in the air.

Dr. Facilier: Ha-ha-ha-ha! The time has come! Hurry! Race! Run! Your three mysteries await!

The group followed quickly, following the transformed fiend before they stopped, gasping at the giant Egyptian statues.

Duke: (amazed) Whoa...just look at these!

They walked through the area, looking at the statues.

Mokuba: I'll say, they're giants!

The blond-haired boy peeked a bit inside before noticing one of the statues moaning with sand coming out of its mouth.

Joey: (nervously) Bakura didn't go in there, did he?

Statue: Yeeees.

Tristan: (annoyed) Oh great.

Téa: Uh, go ahead, Yugi.

Yugi: No, uh, maybe Joey should go first.

Kaiba: I agree about that.

Joey: It's all yours, Tristan.

Tristan: No, you first, I insist.

Just then, a hissing sound was heard before a roll of bandaged rags threw itself outside the entrance, landing near Joey.

Atem: Hmmm, I can bet Bakura sent that rag out to show us the way.

Just then, when Joey was about to pick it up, the rag snatched him as he screamed.

Joey: YAAHH!!

Group: (shocked) JOEY!!

Joey: IT'S GOT MEEEEEE!!

He was forced inside while the others quickly dashed after him, shouting all over the Egyptian tomb. The group continued through the area while Joey was continued being pulled inside. Joey was force-pulled through many door-like halls before finally arriving to where a coffin was. The rag snapped off before it fell to the ground. The blond-haired boy panted a bit before a familiar voice through the mummy was heard.

Mummy: (Dr. Facilier's Voice) You, with the mummy wrapping and mummy faces.

The others caught up while Joey pointed to himself in confusion.

Joey: Who, me?

The mummy showed his hands with paintings of the sun and moon.

Mummy: Day is killed by night, summer by winter. Osiris the Sun God destroyed by his brother Darkness, the seasons!

The mummy placed his hands together before a red light glowed inside.

Joey: Is that what the Egyptians thought of Halloween?

Mummy: You tell me!

The mask was removed before the group gasped, noticing Dr. Facilier, now transformed to a mummy.

Dr. Facilier: Why do you wear that costume?

Joey looked at his outfit a bit.

Dr. Facilier: Oy! You're a mummy, boy, because that is how Egyptians dressed up their dead for eternity. Spun around in a cocoon of threads. They hoped to come forth like fresh butterflies in some far dear underworld. (motioning) Know your cocoon, boy. Touch the strange stuff.

Joey: (touches himself) Then everyday is Halloween.

Dr. Facilier: (grins) Oooh yes, every day, Joey. Very good.

Just then, they heard footsteps with moaning.

Joey: (concerned) But what about Bakura?

Dr. Facilier: It may be too late. They're wrapping him up as a gift to eternity now!

The group gasped in shock while noticing shadows below in an opening.

Joey: (frowns) You don't mean like right now?

Dr. Facilier: Save him, Wheeler!

Joey quickly jumped in as he screamed.

Joey: AAAHH!

Serenity: Joey! Don't leave me!

The red-haired girl hopped in the hole as she also screamed.

Serenity: AAAAHHH!!!

Both of them continued sliding before they came to a floor, crashing toward a coffin. The two groaned a bit before getting up. Just then, they heard a familiar voice.

Bakura's Voice: (in coffin) Joey? Serenity?

Both: Bakura?

Bakura's Voice: Guys...is that you?

Joey: (grins) Of course it's me. We're going to get you out of here.

They looked at the Bakura faced coffin as he spoke weakly.

Bakura's Voice: I'm fading.

Serenity: Oh no!

Joey: (worried) No, you can't leave now! What about all our plans? You said someday you would teach me how to bat left-handed. You're the only friend who ever first saw me as I am instead of what people thought I was and the only person who's never made fun of Rebecca's wearing glasses, despite not needing them.

Bakura's Voice: (groans) Learning to bat left-handed isn't so hard, Joey.

The two grunted, trying to lift the coffin together, though it would not budge. Just then, they gasped, hearing a noise. They heard chanting with both hiding before the Egyptians came inside. Then, the coffin was taken before they left the room. At the corners, Joey posed as a mummy with Serenity fully hiding before they peeked.

Joey: (frowns) Oh great, now what do we do?

The two finally quickly headed off, following them. Slowly and surely, they hid in each area before noticing the Egyptians heading to a tomb. Just then, groaning was heard before the Egyptians gasped, noticing a very bandaged up figure with a partially revealed face moaning. The Egyptians yelped, quickly dropping the coffin, which popped the lid open, freeing Bakura. As they continued running, Joey with Serenity arrived.

Serenity: (grins) I knew using the Wandering Mummy Duel Monster card was a good idea.

Joey: Good thing, too. He's one of the ONLY mummy Duel Monster cards that's absolutely human-like.

The mummy Duel Monster nodded while the lanky mummy went to the white boy in the coffin.

Dr. Facilier: Come along Bakura, you've had your fun.

The Egyptians continued screaming, running in fear while Bakura sat up, noticing the two with real Mummy scaring them. Just then, the white yelped, noticing Dr. Facilier.

Dr. Facilier: You and I have an appointment to keep. You MUST keep it!

Bakura then looked back at the pumpkin, making some echoing sounds of some sort. Just then, Bakura's face started to change to normal color with himself touching his skin.

Bakura: Uh...wha?

Atem: Hey, that looks like-

Dr. Facilier: (horrified) NO!!

Bakura quickly picked up his pumpkin with his skin normal again, quickly spinning it. The winds began picking up while the rags were blown off the mummified Shadow Man, whom was forced to revert back to his normal form. Just then, the tornado appeared with both the pumpkin and Bakura lifted toward the sky.

Bakura: AAAAAHHHH!!

Heroes: BAKURA!!

The man growled in anger at this.

Serenity: (to Wandering Mummy) Thanks again, Wandering Mummy!

The Wandering Mummy disappeared before Joey spoke up.

Joey: (pointing) The air vents. Come on, let's hurry.

Dr. Facilier smirked cruelly, chuckling wickedly.

Dr. Facilier: Yes! Find him! Catch him!

They quickly climbed up through the vents. Outside the pyramid, the group and pharaoh came to the top.

Yugi: Wait up, Joey!

They climbed up with Joey looking back seriously.

Joey: Hurry, but don't fall!

Tristan: Holy cow!

Atem: Don't look down!

Kaiba: Wheeler, don't jinx it, okay?

Téa: Right.

They quickly climbed with Dr. Facilier flying out. As he flew around, Bakura, at the top of the pyramid, frowned to him.

Bakura: This is ONE soul you will NOT have, you devil!

Furiously, Bakura spinned the pumpkin, holding on while flying away just as the group missed him.

All: BAKURA!!

The Shadow Man frowned before looking at the others chasing him, smirking a bit. Then, Dr. Facilier, snatching his cape attached, threw it at them.

Dr. Facilier: Hurry, then! Four corners, everyone! Grab on! Ha-ha-ha! He can hide, but if we hurry, we can go seek! Ha-ha-ha-ha!

The group held onto the cape as the griffin flew away. Just then, the wind picked up as the seven yelped, screaming as they flew into the air, flying far away and eventually out of Egypt.

All: WHOA!!

Atem: HOLD ON, EVERYONE!!

After escaping from Egypt, the voodoo fiend with the others followed the spirit, hoping to catch him.

(End of Chapter 5)


	6. Téa's Witch Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang arrives to the Salem times and learn a few things about witches.

Chapter 6: (Téa's Witch Lesson)

In the swirl of dark clouds, Bakura continued flying through the wind, still holding on to his pumpkin. Dr. Facilier flew after him with the ten still clinging onto his cape, flying straight to a scary-looking skull. Finally, in a lightning flash, the ten arrived to a different location. The pharaoh noticed the ancient-looking town.

Kaiba: Hmmm...

Tristan: (notices) Hey, look down there.

Téa, however, kept covering her eyes.

Téa: (fearfully) Tristan, don't you dare tell me how high we are!

Tristan: Sorry.

They continued to fly with Dr. Facilier looking at them, smirking.

Dr. Facilier: Time to celebrate, folks.

They flew over the wall before arriving to the town.

Dr. Facilier: Happy New Year!

Tristan: (frowns) No, Shadow Man, it's Halloween.

Joey: And it's not even close to Chinese New Year.

Dr. Facilier: Well, maybe in our time, it's All Hallow's Eve. But in this time, it's New Year's Eve, the true end of summer and cold start of winter.

Down below, a clan called the Ravenclaw Clan cheered, clinking their goblets happily while cheering to the other clans dancing and playing music called the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff clan. Everyone danced with brooms swung a bit.

Yugi: Down in the crowd, is that him below?

Joey looked below before looking up.

Joey: (pointing) No, he's there above!

They watched the boy fly like a shooting star. Quickly, the voodoo man tugged the cape on him, flying downward with the others screaming, still holding on.

All: AHHHH!!

They continued flying around before arriving to where a many stones in a circle were.

All: (amazed) Whoa.

They looked above, noticing Bakura spiraling and swirling around before she crashed toward the stones. The light circled around faster and faster before it finally faded into the darkness. Finally, they all landed.

Téa: (confused) What is this place?

Yugi: Where are we?

Tristan: When are we?

Atem: It's old time, guys. Ancient times. Stonehenge.

Rebecca: (amazed) He's right. This IS Stonehenge back in its day.

Dr. Facilier backed toward the stones as the dark shadows began looming over the henge.

Dr. Facilier: (smirks) You need courage tonight. It's the Dark Ages and this is the longest, darkest night in all dark time.

Finally, he faded and vanished in the darkness. The group, gulping (except for Atem), gathered closely in a circle.

Atem: Yugi, this could be dangerous, so it's high time we combine as one, just like old times.

Yugi: All right. Good thing I got this replica Millennium Puzzle from a store earlier today. Are you ready, partner?

Atem: Ready.

Then, Yugi and Atem went back to back before they focused, and they began emitting a bright yellow glow before the two shouted in unison as a blinding flash of light develops over them, making everyone else shield their eyes.

Yugi and Atem: YU-GI-OOOOHHH!!

The glow subsides, and standing in Yugi and Atem's place was a taller version of Yugi wearing the replica Millennium Puzzle. It was none other than Yami Yugi.

Yami Yugi: All right, guys. Let's find Bakura.

Joey: Aww, yeah! It's good 'ta have ya back, Atem!

Yami Yugi looked around before noticing a familiar shadow. After a minute, Kaiba noticed.

Kaiba: What the heck?!

Joey: (turning) What, what?

The shadow continued going around the henge.

Rebecca: (shivers) Is that you, Bakura? 'Cause it's not funny anymore.

They watched together as Bakura continued running around the stones. They kept watching before they saw shadows of wild animals running around in the stones.

Dr. Facilier's Voice: In these dark times, people thought that on this special night, that those who have died during the year would turn into beasts, became animals; dogs, wild boars or worst of all...cats.

Just then, they saw a shadow of a cat, revealing a cat, a specific black cat with an Anubis eye on his forehead, meowing in fear.

Dr. Facilier's Voice: Black as bad luck, black as sin.

The cat quickly hopped out of the wall and onto the top of the other stone.

Dr. Facilier's Voice: Black as night!

The cat yowled in sorrow.

Yami Yugi: (calmly) Easy, Bakura. Steady, boy.

Joey: We'll save you.

Téa: (stops him) No, I'll get him.

She quickly began climbing the stone.

Téa: Come here, Bakura.

The cat screeched before he began hopping from stone to stone.

Téa: Bakura, no! Come back!

However, the Anubis cat headed off, running out of Stonehenge.

Tristan: Yugi, I think this is the last year I'm ever going to go trick or treating with you guys, okay?

Just then, another shadow loomed on the stone, shaping and transforming into a familiar man whom came out.

Dr. Facilier: Peek-a-boo.

Mokuba: AAAHH! Don't do that!

At that moment, they heard stick clattering. They peeked before, to their notice, they saw a group of people called the Slytherin clan making broomsticks.

Narrator: There was a hustle of brooms in the broom works, an immense traffic jam of brooms for witches to perch upon. It was as if all Earth's forests gave up their branches in one boom and fling and scouring autumn fields, cut clean and throttle tight, such cereal grains has made good sweepers, flashers and beaters.

They watched the last of the brooms being piled up with Téa peeking with a grin.

Téa: (grins) Hey, you know what that is? A broom festival!

The girl quickly crawled toward the brooms.

Téa: And they're making brooms, but not ordinary brooms.

Dr. Facilier: Touch them, feel them.

Téa touched herself a bit.

Téa: (giggles) Broomsticks for witches!

Dr. Facilier: (bows) For you.

Téa: (grins) Me?

She reached out towards the broom, her hand in excitement shook her fingers a bit, before the broom was touched. Just then, the broom glowed as it began to fly.

Téa: (gasps) Whoops!

The broom began flying around, though without warning, nearly flew into her and the others, forcing them to duck down. Just then, Téa gasped, noticing the broom heading toward her.

Téa: (realizes) AAAAHH!!

Serenity: RUN, TÉA, RUN!!

It was too late as the broom swept her up.

Téa: WHOA!!

The girl screamed as she flew around in the sky. She, on the opposite end of the broom, lifted the cape on her, yelping as she saw the sky.

Téa: Oh crud!

She grabbed it tightly before clinging on the broom hard, making her twirl around. The girl screamed and twirled before flying passed her friends.

All: Whoa!

Joey: (shouting) Ride it, Téa!

Dr. Facilier smirked a bit.

Dr. Facilier: Anyone else care to try it?

He snapped his fingers, making the brooms fly under the other heroes getting on the one Tristan had.

All: WHOA!!

Serenity and Rebecca: (excitedly) Oh, boy!

The heroes screamed while flying high through the sky. After a moment, Yami Yugi chuckled a bit with Tristan panicking.

Tristan: Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Oh, my god!

Joey only muffled in the bandages, trying to undo the ones on his mouth. Rebecca whooped in excitement as she and Serenity flew on their brooms.

Serenity: (excitedly) Oh, boy, this is fun!

All while Yami Yugi came near the panicking Téa on the broom with their eyes closed.

Yami Yugi: Téa, listen to me!

Téa: (frightened) No! I want to be back on the ground! Just put me back on the ground!

Dr. Facilier's Voice: Where's your spirit of adventure?

To their notice, they saw Dr. Facilier flying to them.

Dr. Facilier: Witches have nothing to fear for their brooms.

Kaiba: (as he flies up to Yami Yugi and Téa) Betcha it's no difference than riding your bike, Gardner.

Téa: My bike. Like my bike.

She looked at the broom, noticing in her image, it being replaced with the bike while flying straighter.

Téa: (grins) Hey, you're right!

Kaiba: (smirks) There, you see?

Dr. Facilier: Ha-ha-ha-ha! Now, how about Follow the Leader?

The group quickly flew after Dr. Facilier with the Shadow Man smirking. As they did, they flew into a barn, scaring many chickens. Both Téa and Dr. Facilier laughed heartily before the voodoo wizard noticed something.

Dr. Facilier: (pointing) Look!

The group gasped, noticing a scary-looking forest with a skull-faced moon in the sky. Later, at a village, many people chanted while raising their staffs as the two ahead flew above them and the village. Just then, the girl gasped.

Téa: (panics) Oh crud!

The girl yelped, crashing through the trees and on the ground. The others flew around before landing safely near them.

Dr. Facilier: (smirks) Well?

Téa: (smiles) I can't believe it, when I was flying, I saw...I saw-

Duke: Bakura? Was it Bakura?

Téa: No, witches! Everywhere!

Kaiba: We must be in Salem if there are the "witches" about.

The Shadow Man landed on the ground with a smirk.

Dr. Facilier: Of course. It can't be Halloween without witches.

Téa: (surprised) Then there really were witches?

Dr. Facilier: Well, yes and no.

Serenity: Could they fly broomsticks?

Dr. Facilier: Not really.

Joey: But they can talk to the dead, right?

Dr. Facilier: Nope.

Tristan: They carry warts grow on people?

Dr. Facilier: Sorry, no.

Rebecca: Make people jump by sticking pins in dolls?

Dr. Facilier: Not to my knowledge. Besides, that's Voodoo, which is my job.

Téa glared in annoyance at the Shadow Man.

Téa: Well, heck, then what could they do!?

Dr. Facilier: Nothing!

Heroes: (confused) Nothing?

Dr. Facilier: Plenty claim they would. But that is just ease to protect their privacy.

They walked through the forest together.

Dr. Facilier: Ever wonder what a witch REALLY means?

Rebecca: (scratches his head) Well, despite seeing witches in Duel Monsters, no.

Téa: Not until tonight.

The group peeked as they saw what appeared to be a clan called the Death Eaters laughing as they began making potions.

Dr. Facilier: Witch, knack, information. In the Dark Ages, the name of what half a brain any knowledge had his whisk about him, yes? So, anyone too smart was called...

All: (in unison) A witch!

Dr. Facilier: Exactly! And the really smart ones, ones with the wits, called it...(conjures a green fireball in his hand) magic!

As they chanted, an angry mob was heading their way before the narrator spoke as the villagers with torches began heading toward the druids clan before they used the flames to burn the towns. The people screamed in fear, trying to run.

Narrator: In every town, in every tiny village, the old religions hid out and all the little lollygagging cults, all flavors and types, scrambled to survive. By every crossroad and by every haystack, dark forms jumped across flames as fire burned everywhere.

As they ran, with the flames rising, the group quickly flew away. While they flew in the sky, the forest with village burned while screams of agony were heard.

Dr. Facilier: In the end, all Europe was a cloud of witch's smoke. Anyone want to be a witch?

Téa: (horrified) No, no! Not me!

Serenity: (likewise) Me either!

Rebecca: (ditto) No way!

At that moment, they noticed a familiar spirit boy on a broom with a pumpkin flying pass them.

Yami Yugi: Bakura?

The white-haired duelist, with fear in his eyes, clenched the pumpkin tightly. Dr. Facilier grinned evilly with a cruel grin.

Dr. Facilier: (evilly) Wonderful, let's play tag.

The Shadow Man flew faster with the others following. The white duelist looked behind with worry before at that moment, Dr. Facilier flew in front of him.

Bakura: WAH!

Dr. Facilier: (glares) Now, Bakura, the pumpkin doesn't belong to you anymore!

Bakura: Forget it, Shadow Man! You may say it isn't mine, but it STILL is!

The voodoo man grabbed it, both struggling and grunting. The others following behind gasped, noticing Bakura and Dr. Facilier fighting.

Téa: (worried) Hold on, Bakura!

Just then, Bakura pulled the pumpkin free, though fell off the broom and headed down below.

Bakura: AAAAHHH!!

Heroes: (horrified) BAKURA!!

Quickly, Téa flew down, heading to her friend. At that moment, Téa almost came close to the white duelist.

Téa: Grab on!

Quickly, Bakura took Téa's hand with.

Some: Hooray!

Yami Yugi: Good catch, Téa!

Joey: That's showing him, Téa!

Rebecca: Yay!

Bakura: (grins) Some switch, huh, Téa? You saving me, huh?

Just then, Bakura's grip was slipping.

Téa: (shocked) Don't fall, Bakura. What if I ever need you to talk me down out of an apple tree again, huh?

The hand began slipping more and more.

Téa: Tighter, Bakura! If I ever lost you...

Bakura: (grins) Hey, no tears. Wouldn't you just hate to have Yugi see you cry?

Dr. Facilier: (arriving) Bakura, fun and games are over!

Finally, Bakura quickly let go of his friend's hand, flying downward and through the sky.

Bakura: (frowns) No, they're not. Follow me if you can. (echoing) Ready, set, go!

As he flew away, the heroes stopped a bit.

Tristan: (amazed) Whoa! There's gotta be two zillion, ten billion acres of air wrapped around the world.

At that moment, they noticed Dr. Facilier flying past them.

Mokuba: Which half acre is he heading for? We NEED to keep him in check.

Duke: Now what?

Téa: (smirks) I'm still a witch, right? I got the wits. Follow me!

The girl on the broom headed off.

Yami Yugi: (smirks) You heard her! Let's go!

With that, the heroes followed their Téa, heading to their next destination.

(End of Chapter 6)


	7. Tristan's Monster Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang begins to learn a few things about monsters while constructing the cathedral by magic while as they continue the chase, hints of Dr. Facilier's true purpose are clued in.  
> Special chapter guests: Cast of Disney's Gargoyles

Chapter 7: (Tristan's Monster Lesson)

In many colored flashes, the heroes followed the voodoo man ahead. After a while, the nine arrived to their next destination, continuing to fly above the clouds. Finally, they saw themselves in France while flying pass the city above. As they did so, the group looked around before Téa noticed.

Téa: (grins) There! There he is!

To their notice, they saw Dr. Facilier flying toward an unfinished building before they all landed on the ground.

Téa: Well, is he here?

Yami Yugi: (seriously) He's got to be, I can feel it in my bones. Figuratively speaking, of course.

Kaiba: (glares) Where is he, Shadow Man?

Dr. Facilier: (smirks) Where, you may ask? Hmmm...why, hiding out.

Yami Yugi: Protecting his pumpkin soul.

Joey: (shocked) Soul!? I thought it was just some stupid pumpkin Bakura desperately wanted and wanted to play keep away with.

Kaiba: (frowns) You know nothing of it.

Yami Yugi: Well, it DOES explain a lot and why it makes sense. But why were there pumpkin trees to begin with?

Dr. Facilier: (smirks) How observant of you, skeleton. But to be precise it is MY pumpkin. (sing-songy) Come out, come out, wherever you are.

He glanced around before stopping at the shadow of the building, nearly stepping at it before covering himself, then looking up at the sky. The moon shone brightly, making the voodoo man back away in fear.

Dr. Facilier: (to Tristan) I have a riddle for you, monster.

Tristan: (nervously) Oh, come on! Can't you ask someone else?

Dr. Facilier: No, no, it's your turn now. What's bigger and stronger than demons and witches, a place so big, it holds back the night and nightmares? What's bigger than devils and ghosts?

Tristan: (ponders) Bigger...bigger...

He then looked at the unfinished building.

Tristan: Cathedrals?

Dr. Facilier: Well done, monster!

He walked toward it.

Dr. Facilier: Yes, places where a running renegade child can hide and take sanctuary! (echoing) Sanctuary, sanctuary, sanctuary!

All: Sanctuary?

All of a sudden, they saw a ghost bell ringing, noticing an image of the rest of the building seen with the colored glass shining outside.

Bakura's Voice: (in building) Help!

Heroes: (gasps) Bakura!

There, they saw a familiar boy on the building ghost area waving.

Bakura: Joey, Tristan, Téa!

Just then, the ghost building with Bakura vanished while the Shadow Man laughed wickedly.

Dr. Facilier: Ha-ha-ha-ha! I think we're getting warmer!

As he said that, walked into the shadow, before he gasped, realizing before quickly backing away and hissing in fury.

Kaiba: (glares) Something wrong, Dr. Facilier?

Téa: (confused) Yeah, you flew half the night to catch Bakura.

Joey: (frowns) So how come you're not going up there to get him now?

Dr. Facilier: Um...uh, well...he-he, simply...uh, it's simply because there are some places I'm not as welcomed as others. Hey, why don't you collect Bakura for me?

Bakura's Voice: Please hurry!

They noticed Bakura briefly shown before vanishing. The heroes climbed up the stairs together.

Rebecca: (concerned) But how do we reach him?

Dr. Facilier: There are ways! After all, tonight of all nights is still...

Tristan: Halloween.

Dr. Facilier: (nods) Precisely. So, why not finish building the Cathedral with your feet?

All: Huh?

Joey: Are you kidding?

Dr. Facilier: No, call the stones with your feet!

They looked at the dead end a bit.

Yami Yugi: You coming, Dr. Facilier?

Dr. Facilier: (chuckles) You know I'm always with you. Carry on.

Kaiba: (dryly) How comforting.

The others looked concerned before Tristan began climbing the stairs.

Tristan: Come on, guys, Bakura is counting on us.

Just as they almost reached the end, they noticed some stones on the ground juggling and moving a bit.

Dr. Facilier: (shouts) Leap! Run! They will follow!

Finally, they ran to the dead end with Tristan, nearly falling off, yelping a bit before Duke grabbed him.

Duke: Whoa! Careful, Tristan!

They looked down at the ground with the stones rising higher.

Dr. Facilier: (smirks) Step lively!

Tristan placed his foot out in the open before he gulped, backing away a bit. Finally, Téa nodded, holding his arms out.

Téa: Sorry, Tristan.

Tristan was shoved as he screamed. Just then, as if instantly, the first stone clashed and stuck on the area, making Tristan step on it.

Dr. Facilier: (clapping) Bravo! Well, we know how it works now, don't we, kids?

Tristan: Yeah...I think.

He put his foot out once more before another stone was placed on the area. As the narration was spoken, more stones flew up and began attaching themselves with the nine running around, continuing to build the cathedral.

Narrator: They ran on pure windy light, only to have bricks and stones in order shuffle like cards deal themselves solid and take form beneath their toes and heels.

Dr. Facilier laughed wickedly as he watched the Cathedral being built. The nine above split up, still running as fast as they could with stones and bricks following their feet. As that happened, glass began forming as were pedestals. As this was going on, Dr. Facilier continued walking away from Notre Dame's shadow before frowning.

Dr. Facilier: (growls) Oh, enough!

He raised his arms, making a strong wind blow while thunder flashed. After that, everything was covered by the stormy skies.

Dr. Facilier: (applauding) There. Much better, much better.

He finally walked toward the cathedral steps while up above, everyone reunited with the last of the building built.

Serenity: (realizes) Notre Dame! (grins) I think we've built Notre Dame!

Kaiba: Amazing!

Lightning flashed in the sky with Tristan looking concerned.

Tristan: No, this can't be Notre Dame.

Mokuba: Why not?

Tristan: Can't you see what's missing? Monster faces.

Téa: You know, stone devils.

Joey: Marble demons.

Just then, they heard growling with a shadow seen.

Dr. Facilier: Gargoyles.

To their notice, they saw Dr. Facilier, floating around them, levitating over the building ground.

Dr. Facilier: Ever wonder why we like dressing up as monsters, beasts and ornery critters? Monsters remind us of all the dark nights and all the fears and nightmares.

At the night sky, the shadows of a monstrous face was shown while in the forest, many shadows began looming, growling a bit. Back with Tristan, he looked at the Shadow Man floating behind him.

Dr. Facilier: (smirks) Go ahead, monster! They're waiting for your summons!

Tristan: Fine, but I am stating this right now: I hope that after this Halloween I will never EVER dress up as a monster ever again...EVER!

Téa: Or a witch!

Joey: Or a mummy. Thanks to you, you're giving us reasons why we shouldn't wear costumes like what we have now in the first place.

Rebecca: Hey, Yugi hasn't had his turn!

Dr. Facilier: Just wait 'til one more trip. Go on, monster.

Tristan finally inhaled, and then whistled a bit. As the narrator spoke, many shadows loomed from the forest, heading to the cathedral while traveling through town and arriving to the cathedral.

Narrator: The unemployed of all midnight Europe shivered in their stone sleep and came awake. All the old beasts, all the old tails and unused demons split by reared at the whistle and at spectral dust devils of propulsion arrived.

Thunder began roaring with lightning striking. As each monster was placed on a position, the lightning bolts hit the monsters, creating stoned gargoyles. Finally, after all was done, the rain began pouring.

Dr. Facilier: Monster, there's your carved stone quarry!

Tristan: (grins) Gargoyles! Now the building is finished, Yugi!

Bakura's Voice: Yugi, Téa, Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Rebecca, Duke, Kaiba, Mokuba, over here...

Yami Yugi: Where are you, Bakura?

Bakura's Voice: Here.

They turned slowly before noticing Bakura, now Gargoyle-like with Gargoyle claws on a familiar pumpkin, was.

Tristan: (shocked) Oh, my God!

Serenity: Bakura!

Kaiba: Come on!

Quickly, the heroes climbed down. Finally, they came to a stand before arriving to where Bakura, spitting water, was speaking.

Bakura: (as a statue) Get me out of here! I'm scared!

Tristan: It's gargoyle language.

Kaiba: He can only talk when the rain comes out of his mouth or the wind blows over his teeth.

Mokuba: How do you know, Seto?

Kaiba: Somehow, I feel like I know this. Probably my Egyptian ancestor.

They grunted, trying to reach him.

Yami Yugi: (grunts) Come on, just a little bit higher!

Joey: You can do it!

Dr. Facilier watched, glancing as he floated around.

Dr. Facilier: No cutting in line. Plenty for all. One at a time.

Tristan: (realizes) Hold it, I'm the only live gargoyle here, right, Dr. Facilier?

Dr. Facilier: (nods) Indeed.

Tristan: So, it's up to me...

He then looked at the animals.

Tristan: Yuge, right! Joey, left!

Yami Yugi and Joey got Tristan's feet and held onto him.

Tristan: Together now!

The two lifted him high with Joey, Téa, Rebecca, Duke and Serenity holding him. The boys lifted him higher with the heroes grunting. He pressed himself against the wall, looking at the stoned white, though Joey nearly tripped and almost let go.

Tristan: Whoa!

He grunted a bit, before glancing at the statue of Bakura.

Tristan: Oh, Bakura! What's happened to you?

Bakura: I think I'm dying...

Tristan: (shouts) You are not!

Bakura: You tried, Tristan...All of you did.

Tristan: Shut up! Shut up, will ya?! Don't quit! Keep running! Escape! We'll follow.

Bakura: Gotta go now, Tristan.

Tristan: No, no, Bakura, you can't!! Wait, will ya? Remember the time...those fireworks I stored in my bedroom? The ones that stared that fire?

Bakura: It sure smoked up your house.

Tristan: And you took the blame for me. I never thanked you for that!

Just as Tristan grabbed the pumpkin, Dr. Facilier shouted with a grin.

Dr. Facilier: Tristan, come on! Two points! Toss it right up here!

Bakura: Goodbye, Tristan...

Tristan: (worried) No Bakura, I won't let you go! Not even if you get your soul sent to-

Just then, the pumpkin began to fall and change back to normal.

Bakura: NO!! AAAHH!!

Then, the lightning struck him, bringing him back to normal, beginning to fall and head to the pumpkin.

Tristan: (shouts) That's it! Get the pumpkin!

Yami Yugi: Don't let the Shadow Man take it!

Just then, Tristan screamed and slipped, falling on top of a statue. Then, lightning struck it, bringing the gargoyle named Goliath whom roared to life.

Tristan: (shocked) Whoa!

Rebecca: That gargoyle came alive!

Kaiba: (shocked) I can't believe it! Goliath from the Manhattan clan?! But he's suppose to be in 1994!

He held onto Goliath as the two flew after him.

Tristan: I'm coming, Bakura!

The boy with gargoyle closed in on the boy, though the spirit caught the pumpkin, flying at fast speed. The others landed on the other statues before they were struck with lightning, bringing the gargoyles named Demona, Hudson, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington, Angela, and Bronx.

Serenity: The other gargoyles are alive, too!

Joey: All right! The Gargoyles from the 90s!

Kaiba: (smirks) Looks like I'm riding Demona. Great to see you again.

Demona: It's been a long time since you helped me be a gargoyle again, Kaiba. Hold on!

The heroes with and gargoyles (though Bronx was held) flew after them.

Tristan: Come on, we can't lose him now!

Finally, they flew with Tristan and Goliath leading.

Dr. Facilier: There's no escape, I'll chuck his corpse to a final graveyard!

Dr. Facilier jumped into the air as he flew after them.

(End of Chapter 7)


	8. Yugi's Skeleton Lesson & A Great Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang arrives to Mexico where they learn about the history of the Day of the Dead while later on, a battle with the tainted corpses possessed by demons attack the Team Yugi. However, when they find out they're too late, some ultimate sacrifices are made.

Chapter 8: (Yugi's Skeleton Lesson & A Great Sacrifice) 

As lightning flashed and flickered with Bakura flying through the area, the others with gargoyles continued to follow Bakura while Dr. Facilier kept following.

Dr. Facilier: Well, we've arrived, folks. Our final destination!

Yami Yugi: But where are we?

Téa: (gasps) Listen. Guitars.

Mokuba then noticed the skeletons below.

Mokuba: And those must be skeleton bones.

Rebecca: (grins) No, marimbas and xylophones.

Joey: Castanets.

Voices: Olé!

Tristan: (gasps) That sounds like a bull fight.

Kaiba: There's only one place that has the kind of stuff, and that is...

As the clouds began to clear up, they noticed the city.

All: Mexico!

Rebecca: Hey, what DID happen to the brooms we had earlier?

Dr. Facilier: During construction, the brooms were utterly destroyed...unfortunately for you.

Meanwhile, Bakura flew in fast speed through the city, lighting up the candles in the cemeteries before leaving the area while above, Tristan grinned.

Tristan: Look at all the graveyards.

The dog then noticed people with candles and skeleton props, heading toward the graves.

Serenity: (notices) Where are all those people going?

Dr. Facilier: El dia de los Muertos.

Fireworks lit up the skies while they watched in amazement. They passed by a few Hispanics bowing in respect.

Yami Yugi: The Day of the Dead! Back home, we've never think to go to a graveyard on Halloween, but this looks like fun.

Others: (randomly) Yeah! All right! Awesome!

Rebecca: Well, it doesn't take place on Halloween. It takes place AFTER Halloween.

Dr. Facilier: That's right. It's actually November 2nd here when they do that. You could say that we're in the future.

Some: That figures!

Duke: What!? I thought we're learning about Halloween.

Dr. Facilier: We are. This is just the Mexicans' tradition.

They continued flying through the sky while noticing people around the market area.

Joey: Look, they have little funerals for sale.

The raven haired girl then noticed two Hispanics working on building a coffin.

Tristan: Are those real coffins?

Kaiba: Unfortunately.

The kids wearing skeleton masks came to a Hispanic woman handing out skeleton shaped cookies as they took some. While the kids ran off, the group passed an area with the papers flying about. Then, some papers landed on the little Kaiba brother.

Mokuba: Ungh!

Joey: Hey!

Yami Yugi: What's this?

Serenity snatched the one on Mokuba.

Serenity: (amazed) Whoa, the newspapers are full of bones!

Tristan: I hate to say it, but Mexican Halloweens are sure better than ours.

Yami Yugi, taking another, gasped as he saw a picture of a familiar white headed boy with a pumpkin waving.

Yami Yugi: (gasps) Bakura! He must be around here someplace.

Just then, all of a sudden, the gargoyles growled and began twitching, beginning to lose control. The group yelped as they screamed, trying to hang on. However, they were forced off before the nine landed on the haystack. The gargoyles then flew off towards the horizon.

Rebecca: Thanks for the lift, you guys!

Téa: Yeah, tell Elisa we said hi!

At that moment, a figure arrived with something along with a duck, a parrot and a rooster.

Familiar Figure: Sweet skulls, sweet skulls! Crystal sugar candy sweet skulls! Sweet skulls, sweet skulls! Crystal sugar candy sweet skulls!

Rooster: Get your sweet skulls right here! Crystal sugar candy sweet skulls!

Duck: (sings) Trago os quindins de laia

Quem quer meus quindins comprar

Finally, as the heroes recovered, they got up, noticing the candy skulls.

Duke: (grins) Hey, look at the candy heads.

Tristan: (noticing the three animals with the figure) Who's that?

Rebecca: (likewise, excitedly) Guys! That's the Three Caballeros with Donald Duck!

Tristan: (surprised) Donald's here?

Mokuba: Who are the Three Caballeros besides Donald?

Rebecca: Ah, José Carioca and Panchito Pistoles. Donald's two foreign friends!

Tristan: Well, that's cool.

Familiar Figure: Tell me your name, I'll give you a skull.

Yami Yugi: Yugi.

A skull with his name was given to him, much to his mental partner's delight.

Joey: How about Joey?

He caught the second skull.

Tristan: It's Tristan!

Téa: (chuckles) Mine's Téa.

The two were given the sweets.

Serenity: What about Serenity?

Rebecca: I'm Rebecca!

Duke: Duke Devlin.

Mokuba: Ours are Mokuba and Seto.

The five were given the candy skulls as well.

Familiar Figure: He-he-he-he. Hold the dark holiday in your palms. Bite it, swallow it and survive. Come out before the black tunnel of Halloween and be glad, oh-so-glad, that you are alive! He-he-he.

The cloak was removed as the Shadow Man laughed. They each took bites from their candy before Yami Yugi stopped a bit.

Yami Yugi: Hey, we better look for Bakura now; it's getting late.

The voodoo man looked at his watch a bit.

Dr. Facilier: (nods) Yes, All Hallow's Eve is slipping away. Heads up!

The black clouds began circling around in the sky. The group watched as they saw a mummy, witch, gargoyle, and skeleton piñatas flying around. The Shadow Man then spin around, transforming into a piñata of a man. Just then, they heard laughter while the kids with sticks and blindfolds headed to the area, trying to whack the piñatas. Then, the voodoo man-looking one was hit, making a group of bats appear and head to the nine.

Serenity: AAAHH!!

Yami Yugi: Hey, what's going on?!

They screamed before being carried away by the bats.

Donald: Hey! Wait for us!

Panchito: Three Caballeros, away!!

The three then jumped towards the bats before they found themselves flying with the heroes. Later, at a graveyard, the group flew around the area before they were dropped off. Then, to the group's notice, the bats began gathering and forming, transforming back to a familiar Shadow Man, whom frowned.

Mokuba: (grins) That was fun.

Tristan: What's next?

Dr. Facilier: No more time for games, people. He-he-he. The night ends here.

He pointed to the catacombs with the door leading inside opened by the smirking weasel, letting out some fog.

Tristan: (shocked) Down in that hole?

Dr. Facilier: (smirks) Down in the catacombs. He's waiting. Simon says, "bring him up."

The heroes, except Yami Yugi, Kaiba and the Three Caballeros, only shivered in fear. Yami Yugi, gulping, began walking toward the catacombs.

Dr. Facilier: And be extra careful with my pumpkin.

Yami Yugi: (glares) We'll bring him up, but we'll keep him for ourselves!

Dr. Facilier: (chuckles) Bravely spoken. He-he-he. Bakura would've like that. Hurry, the dawn is approaching!

He looked at the watch with the sands running out. The pharaoh slowly entered the catacombs before the others followed, walking down the steps. Finally, they arrived to a room, spreading the web away before gasping.

Joey: Mummies!

They all looked worried with Mokuba being protected by Kaiba.

Kaiba: Only without bandages.

Dr. Failier: Their families couldn't pay the rent from their graves, so the gravedigger put them right down here. (coughs) A little too dry for me.

Yami Yugi, peeking a bit, hushed the others.

Yami Yugi: Shhhh.

The tricolor boy heard coughing with Yami Yugi speaking.

Yami Yugi: What are you doing there, Bakura?

At the webbed, stuck with the pumpkin, Bakura was groaning, looking more pale.

Bakura: I have to stay...I'm trapped...

Yami Yugi: But if you stay there, you'll stay forever! Tourists will buy tickets to come look at you!

He began walking toward his friend.

Yami Yugi: Bakura, come on, it's just us.

All of a sudden, without warning, the skeletons and corpses began rising up, groaning and waiting.

Tristan: (horrified) Oh crud!

Yami Yugi: (backs away) They're alive!

Téa: What will we do?

Rebecca: What CAN we do?

Duke: I...I don't know.

Dr. Facilier: (chuckles) Well, seems you won't make it. I'll just have to have his soul then.

Just then, a fireball slammed to the Shadow Man's hand, making him wince.

Dr. Facilier: WHO DARES!!

Voice: We have been following as well. You aren't the ONLY ones to follow around where and when.

The heroes gasped, noticing two figures arriving. The first one wielding a key-shaped sword was a well-built fifteen-year-old human boy, and he had blondish brown spiky hair and blue eyes. He was wearing black fingerless gloves, a black short-sleeved jacket with a hood with dark gray shoulder guards over what looked like a midnight blue shirt with red hoody-like pockets on the front of his shirt, along with a platinum chain necklace with a platinum crown pendant, a black belt, and big black baggy yet short pants, and big yellow and black shoes. The big pockets on his pants were red. There were also two yellow intersecting diagonal straps across his lower body. His name was Sora.

The other figure was a twenty-four-year-old woman with long blond hair and brown eyes. She wore a sleeveless light purple vest, a white tank top, long white fingerless gloves, a dark purple mini-skirt, matching shoes and a deck holder strapped to her thigh. She was known as Mai Valentine.

Three Caballeros: Sora!

Heroes (except Kaiba): Mai!

Sora: There's no way I'll let you take the soul of someone precious to all life, Shadow Man! 

Dr. Facilier: Grrr! Cursed Keyblade Master!

The blond woman then smiled to her friends.

Mai: Sorry I'm late.

Joey: Mai, great timing!

Serenity: Sora, you know what's going on. What's happening to Bakura?

Sora: His body is dying. And according to Dartz, as long as his pumpkin soul is lit, he will continue to live. Dartz had his soul transferred out of his body while the body itself went into operation.

Tristan: That explains why we saw him as a spirit.

Sora then looked at Yami Yugi seriously.

Sora: Now for the important question: Tell us, Yugi, why are you wearing bones, skeleton? 

Yami Yugi: Because I want to.

Dr. Facilier: Nooo, have you learned nothing tonight, boy?

Sora: Yugi, answer the question!

The pharaoh then looked at himself a bit.

Yami Yugi: Because...maybe if we face death eyeball to eyeball, it loses its power over us and it can't scare us.

Dr. Facilier: (smirks) Excellent, Yugi.

Yami Yugi: (sweats a bit) So I've gotta save my friend... he IS a friend after all.

Bakura looked up, noticing Yami Yugi looking determined as he gulped. Yami Yugi began heading toward the boy, not looking at the corpses.

Tristan: (shouting) You can do it!

Téa: Don't look up!

Joey: Just go straight!

The King of Games kept running before many arms grabbed her.

Yami Yugi: ARGH! Too...too many!

Mai: Guys! You have to use your cards! The mummies are too powerful!

Joey: But how come they're not losing power?

Kaiba: (glares) Shadow Man!!

He glared at the Shadow Man, who chuckled evilly.

Dr. Facilier: (smirks) I felt I can get away with this difference. Plus, they're my voodoo minions, after all.

Yami Yugi: (grunts) Since we can't run, it's time to duel!

Kaiba: I was hoping you'd say that!

Heroes: Let's go!!

Yami Yugi broke free before he shouted.

Yami Yugi: Duel Disks on!

The duelists then activated their duel disks.

Yami Yugi: I summon Dark Magician!

Joey: Flame Swordsman!

Téa: Dark Witch!

Tristan: Thunder Kidd!

Duke: Strike Ninja!

Mai: Harpie Lady!

Serenity: Shadow Tamer!

Rebecca: Blue Eyes White Dragon!

Kaiba: I summon my own Blue Eyes White Dragon- three of them!

Mokuba: Toon Summoned Skull!

As soon as all the duelists held up their cards, the Duel Monsters they called out appeared in flashing holograms.

Dr. Facilier: (shocked) WHAAAAT!?

Yami Yugi: Now, attack the skeletons!

The Duel Monsters charged towards the skeletons.

Donald: I'm with you!

He then threw away his Three Caballeros outfit, revealing himself in a new outfit: a midnight blue shirt with a zipper going down the middle, yellow wristbands, a small blue cape of some sort, and a blue hat with a few zippers on it. Then he brought out a rod with a wizard hat on it.

José: (bringing out a rod of his own) The same goes for me!

Panchito: (brings out his guns) The Three Caballeros ride again!

Yami Yugi: I know I wanted to do this on my own, but in this case...(glares) Let's make an exception!

The heroes dodged the corpses while one roared at them.

Kaiba: With Polymerization, I combine my three Blue Eyes to form Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!

Kaiba's three dragons then combined into the three-headed Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

Yami Yugi: Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!

Joey: Flame Swordsman, Flaming Sword of Battle!

Téa: Dark Witch, Shining Scepter Blast!

Tristan: Thunder Kidd, Thundershock Attack!

Duke: Strike Ninja, Lunging Kunai Strike!

Mai: Harpie Lady, Cyber Slash!

Serenity: Shadow Tamer, Whiplash Attack!

Rebecca: Blue Eyes White Dragon, White Lightning Attack!

Kaiba: Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Neutron Blast!

The attacks collided, destroying the corpses and skeletons, breaking them apart while Sora and the Three Caballeros used their weapons, breaking the remaining ones away. Finally, Yami Yugi and the hologram of little Yugi both nodded, heading to the weakened soul. They looked seriously at the pale boy.

Yugi: (teary) Oh Bakura, don't die. I'm sorry, so sorry.

Bakura: What do you mean, Yugi? You came through. Both you AND Atem...

Yugi: No, all this tonight is my fault. I once wished for something to happen to you so I could be leader for a change, but I never thought something like appendicitis!

Bakura: Don't be silly, Yugi. I'll let you lead anytime.

Then he and Yami Yugi reached to touch one another's hand. All of a sudden, to his horror after Yami Yugi's hand touched, Bakura began turning into a pile of dust.

Yami Yugi: (gasps) What's happening!?

Mai: (horrified) Bakura, no!

It was too late as the white crumbled to dust. They looked horrified at what had happened while Dr. Facilier laughed wickedly.

Dr. Facilier: Ha-ha-ha-ha! This truly HAS been fun hasn't it?

The lanky man held a familiar pumpkin, smirking a bit.

Yami Yugi: (glares) No, I got to him first! I won!

Dr. Facilier: Sorry, this never was a contest. His rent was past due. It's simple and plain.

Rebecca: (glares) That's not fair!

Joey: You cheated!

Kaiba: I knew there's something rotten about you!

Duke: You said if we came with you and solve the mysteries of Halloween, we can save Bakura!

Dr. Facilier: Pharaoh, kids, it's business. With his illness, the rent came due and there was no payment. He's mine now!

The group gasped before they looked down, with Serenity shedding a tear sadly.

Yami Yugi: I don't know what to do now...

They huddled in a circle sadly with the masked man sighing.

Téa: Well, we tried...

Joey: We did our best...

Tristan: Let's go home...

Mai: Yeah...

They began heading up the stairs before the hologram of Yugi stopped, realizing something.

Yugi: Pharaoh, I got an idea.

Yami Yugi: What? What're you doing?

Then, Yami Yugi was transformed back into little Yugi. Then he looked seriously before looking at Dr. Facilier.

Yugi: No, wait! Dr. Facilier, I'll make his payment for him!

Dr. Facilier: (glances) You? What could you possibly have to pay with? Money? Currency? Coin of the realm? (chuckles)

Yugi: What if, uh...

Dr. Facilier: (impatiently) What if what, boy?

Yugi: What if I gave you...something of value, say a year of my life? Or the Egyptian God Cards?

The others gasped with shock.

Yami Yugi: Yugi, no!

The voodoo man glanced at him.

Dr. Facilier: You'd do that for him?

Yugi: Yes...the three Egyptian God Cards and a year from the end of my life. They're yours if it would save Bakura.

Dr. Facilier: One precious power from the three Egyptian God Cards you play and one precious year from the far burned out candle end of your life, eh? Think before you answer. You won't miss it now, but 60 years from tonight, 72 or 80. Would I come for payment, you may regret it.

The voodoo man began walking away, glancing at the pumpkin a bit.

Dr. Facilier: Is he worth it, this friend of yours? Hmmm?

Yugi: More than you'll ever know.

Yami Yugi: Don't do this, Yugi.

He began pondering, glancing at his.

Dr. Facilier: One boy's love...

Téa: Take my life, too.

He smiled to his friend.

Joey: And mine!

Tristan: I'm in!

Serenity: Me too!

Duke: Same here!

Rebecca: I don't wanna lose Yugi either, so take my life as well!

Mai: For Joey, you should take mine as well.

Mokuba: I'm in also!

Kaiba: Mokuba, no! Yugi, guys, if you end up dying, then everyone will-

Yugi: (grins) I know what I'm doing. Besides, the pharaoh can handle this, too, and so can you.

Kaiba: (shocked) Me?

Yugi: If you don't want your life taken away, then you and the Pharaoh know what to do.

Yami Yugi: Yugi! You mean...

Yugi: (nods) Yes. Take that risk, and do what you must after this is over.

Yami Yugi: (smirks) I know what you mean, Yugi, and Kaiba and I shall do it.

Sora: That goes double for me.

Donald: Triple for the Three Caballeros!

Panchito: Si, si!

Yugi: Nine for one life makes good business, doesn't it?

The voodoo man thought about it before he smirked as he spoke.

Dr. Facilier: Yes...I like it!

He brought out a candy skull with Bakura's name on it before crushing it, breaking it into nine pieces.

Dr. Facilier: Here, then! Chew and swallow. Swallow and chew!

The nine took their pieces, eating the candy skull together before the Egyptian God Cards in Yugi's deck shone. The light zoomed and hit the dust, reviving a familiar boy Bakura, in a flash of light, dashed through the corpses, snatching the pumpkin Dr. Facilier held.

Duke: Bakura!

Donald: Stop!

Yugi: Wait!

Mai: Come back!

Mokuba: Where's he going?

Dr. Facilier: After all this, only one place; home!

Yugi: But we saved him, didn't we?

Serenity: Will he live, Dr. Facilier?

Duke: Good question.

Dr. Facilier: Come, our night journey is over! One last game of musical chairs!

The Shadow Man began spinning around and as the narrator spoke next, everyone yelped, being snatched by the Shadow Man as they entered the tornado while the corpses were returned to their proper places.

Narrator: The Shadow Man spun about like a whirlwind. His arms flung out, cut the air and slicing grabs and swoops that shift the mummies of earthquakes and bones. "Fall down," whistle the whirlwind, "Fall up is the echo."

Finally, the tornado with group inside flew up in the air, heading back to their own time.

(End of Chapter 8)


	9. Soul Pumpkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang returns to the present where they are given one final treat and the fate of Bakurao is seen. All while the Shadow Man was given a well-deserved fate.

Chapter 9: (Soul Pumpkin)

As the narrator spoke, the group yelped, flying around in the tornado while screaming.

Narrator: They tumbled through the sky like a self-made storm. It was the end of the four thousand year flight. From Egyptian crypts to English broom fields to French quarry works to Mexican bone yards.

The group flew through time and passed the artifacts representing the times they went through and finally, in the mouth of the jack o'lantern. At that moment, they finally arrived to a familiar city.

Narrator: They swooped home...once around the courthouse and twice around the pumpkin burning tree and the final time around Dr. Facilier's temporary house, where dusks sifted out windows to greet.

Finally, the tornado appeared at the top of the house, with the tornado spinning rapidly around the area with the doorknob's mouth opening and window shutters clattering. Finally, the group, minus Dr. Facilier, landed on the porch. When they got up, they noticed the tall and lanky man at the top, looking at them.

Dr. Facilier (grins) And that, kiddies, is Halloween all rolled up in one! Night and day, summer and winter, life and death. Four thousand years ago, one hundred years, or this year. One place or another, the celebrations are all the same.

They got up, looking seriously with grins on their faces.

Yami Yugi: El Dia de los muertos.

Téa: Day of the Dead.

Joey: Feasts of ghosts.

Tristan: All Hallow's Eve.

All: Halloween!

Dr. Facilier: (bows) I thank you for a most amusing and profitable evening. And after what you've done with your friend, boy, I will never forget.

Just then, they heard the bells ringing from the clock tower.

Mai: But what about-

Dr. Facilier: Run, see for yourselves! The last rare trick or treat! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!

Quickly, the heroes, all out of the costumes and back in the normal garbs, all ran off through the forest with Téa getting on the bike. However, only Yami Yugi, Kaiba, Sora and the Three Caballeros stayed behind.

Sora: Dr. Facilier, we're not leaving yet.

Dr. Facilier: Why not? It's the last trick or treat.

Kaiba: (smirks) Yes indeed. And we have a trick for you.

Dr. Facilier: What trick? With the Egyptian God Cards, those fools have yet to realize that they and you gave your very souls to me without realizing!

Yami Yugi: (smirks) I'm afraid not.

Dr. Facilier: (glares) What do you mean?

Yami Yugi: I mean that with my Millennium Puzzle, I made sure that you won't get anyone's souls, because I am the true keeper of the Egyptian God Cards and the fates of my friends' souls..

Sora: So in other words, Shadow Man, the souls and the Cards rightfully belong to the King of Games himself and NOT of yourself as of all they gave up to save their friend.

Dr. Facilier: WHAAAAAT?! FOOL!!

Then he zapped a ball of lightning at Yami Yugi and the group, who all dodged except for Yami Yugi, who seemingly got zapped and fell to the floor.

Donald: Yugi!!

Dr. Facilier laughed evilly as he got up to Yami Yugi before putting his cane on his chest.

Dr. Facilier: Now you're gonna spend the rest of your life in the Shadow Realm, where you and your partner belong!

Yami Yugi: (smirks) I got news for you, Shadow Man. The only one who'll get sent to the Shadow Realm is you, along with your voodoo spells!!!

The pharaoh then kicked the man off of him before he snatched his pendant and threw it down to the floor, shattering it to pieces. The instant it happened, magic was flying everywhere.

Dr. Facilier: (horrified) No!! No!!!

The Shadow Man picked up the broken pieces in vain as he screamed.

Dr. Facilier: How am I ever gonna pay back my debt?!

Suddenly, the jack-o-lanterns came to life as they floated towards the Shadow Man while some familiar tiki masks appeared.

Tiki masks (singing) Bom, bom, bom, bom, bom, bom, bom, bom, bom, bom, bom...

Dr. Facilier: (grins nervously) Friends!

Tiki masks: (singing, grinning evilly) ...bom, bom, bom, bom. Are you ready?

Dr. Facilier: (scared) No! I'm not ready at all! In fact, I got lots more plans!

Jack-O-Lanterns and Shrunken Heads: (singing, grinning evilly) Are you ready?

Dr. Facilier: (panicked) This is just a... minor setback in a major operation!

As he spoke, voodoo dolls burst out of the ground while carrying drumsticks.

Dr. Facilier: AARGH!! Soon as I whip up another spell, we'll be back in business! I still got those souls you want!

Kaiba was watching this with a smirk on his face. The Shadow Man then backed into a tombstone as he spoke.

Dr. Facilier: I just need a little more time!

Suddenly, the tombstone transformed into a huge, demonic mask, scaring him.

Dr. Facilier: Aargh! No, no, please, no!!

A demon grabbed his shadow and then started to pull him towards the mask's mouth as Dr. Facilier tried to get free, but it was no use.

Dr. Facilier: (extremely scared) AAARGH! Just a little more time!

The demons and the Jack-O-Lanterns began chatting as the former started banging on drums.

Dr. Facilier: I promise I'll pay y'all back! I PROMISE!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHH!!!

Then, along with all the other demons, Dr. Facilier was sucked into the mouth of the big tiki mask, which closed and then disappeared, revealing a tombstone with 'FACILIER' engraved on it.

Chorus: (singing) Hush......

Kaiba: (smirks) Trick or treat.

Sora: Good riddance.

Yami Yugi: (chuckles) Well, that went well. But who'll blow out the pumpkins now?

Voice: I'll do that, Yugi.

The group turned and saw a mouse in red robes, brown shoes and a sorcerer's hat named Mickey Mouse arriving.

Sora and the Three Caballeros: Your Majesty!

Yami Yugi: You, Mickey?

Mickey: Yep. In fact, I'd be glad to have Sora and the Three Caballeros help me out.

José: You can count on us, Senor Mickey.

Yami Yugi: (nods) Okay. Thanks. Oh, and, uh... Happy Halloween.

Mickey: Same to you, pal. (does trademark laugh)

Yami Yugi: Come on, Kaiba. Let's catch up with the others.

Kaiba: No need to tell me twice.

With that said, Yami Yugi and Kaiba ran off until they caught up with their friends. Later, at the familiar city, Yami Yugi and the gang ran passed by many houses while the bike ran over one bad pumpkin. As they passed by, they passed the decorations, not noticing the sick groaning people on the ground before finally arriving at the Ryou residence.

Rebecca: Still no decorations.

Mokuba: Oh, this is not good.

They walked slowly to the porch before noticing what appeared to be a familiar pumpkin on the rails.

Yami Yugi: Look, it's his pumpkin!

They grinned, looking at the pumpkin.

Tristan: (grins) Whoa, he must be okay!

Just then, they heard groaning with the light turning on. To their surprise and delight, they saw a familiar white boy in his blue and white-striped t-shirt going near the window.

Bakura: (yawns) Hi guys.

Rebecca: Yay!

Téa: Bakura!

Tristan: You ARE alive!

Yami Yugi: Thank goodness.

Joey: All right!

Duke: Yeah!

Serenity: Hooray!

The white-haired boy, yawning more, waved a bit.

Bakura: They took my appendix out and for a while, I thought I was a goner. Huh. Imagine that.

The heroes with tears in their eyes (except Kaiba), smiled with joy as did Bakura.

Bakura: Everyone...I...I'm sorry I made a deal with Dr. Facilier just to give all of you a perfect Halloween.

Duke: Hey, come on, Halloween's gonna be ALWAYS imperfect, but hey, there's no such thing as perfect, right?

Bakura: (nods) Yeah...Anyway, thanks for everything.

Yugi: (confused) Huh? What are you talking about? We didn't do anything.

Téa: Nothing!

Joey: Heck.

Tristan: Gosh.

Serenity: Not one thing.

Bakura: (smirks) Oh, is that so? Well, I had dreams about pyramids, Stonehenge, Paris and Mexico.

All: Huh?

Bakura: And you were all there, even you, Mai...and I dreamt that the God Cards...were gone for good. That you sacrificed it all to save me.

Tristan: (dryly) Riiiight. Dreamt they're all gone.

Bakura: Like I said, thanks.

Duke: Well, Halloween is over.

Kaiba: Actually, it's not quite over yet. We still got some trick-or-treating to do.

Serenity: (excitedly) Really, Kaiba?!

Mai: But you don't trick or treat.

Kaiba: On the contrary; I do. For UNICEF, that is.

Yami Yugi: (chuckles) Right. Now I know why you were out with Mokuba.

Mokuba: Yeah, so he would make sure I don't get lost in the neighborhood.

They then laughed happily with joy in their eyes, Kaiba only chuckling a bit. Then, as the narrator spoke, the group began leaving the area as they headed on their way home after they finished trick-or-treating.

Narrator: Then a great wondrous, happy tiredness gathered in their eyelids and arms and feet. And after they finished trick-or-treating, the witch, and mummy, and monster and skeleton ran back to their own houses to remember this special night that they will never, in all their lives ever forget.

Back at the mansion that's no longer Dr. Facilier's base, Mickey blew towards a pumpkin (that's in the shape of his head), which caused the candle flame to blow out.

Narrator: Mickey blew out one last candle, causing it to flicker and flare. The wind blew in and out the fresh cut mouth with a whispered song.

Mickey: Happy Halloween, Sora.

Sora: Happy Halloween, Mickey.

Donald: Yeah. Well, time for me to get home and check on how much candy the boys and Webby got.

José: (riding on the magic serape with Panchito) And me and Panchito, we better be heading back to Mexico to celebrate El Dia de los Muertos.

Panchito: Si, so until we meet again, adios, amigos! And Happy Halloween!

Then, as the narrator continued, the pumpkins all blew around and off the tree from the wind, being carried into the night sky while José and Panchito flew off back to Mexico.

Narrator: A thousand pumpkins were seized and blown into the sky. That is, all but one pumpkin. Bakura's pumpkin, Bakura's spirit and soul that was traded for and saved on that Halloween night so long ago...

Finally, dawn approached as the sun shone in the sky.

The End


End file.
